


Blinded by love

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, It's everything James' fault for being this adorable, M/M, Rimming, San Diego Comic Con 2015, X-Men: Apocalypse set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was already late for a scene Bryan wanted to shoot again, as he spotted James sitting outside of his trailer. One leg pulled up to his chest, while the other was stretched out and balanced a book. Michael stopped walking and turned fully around just to watch James - the way he sat there in totally peaces, headphones plugged in his ears, and just looking very comfortable with himself, and the world around him, let Michael smile in fondness for his friend. </p><p>It's hard to recognize you're in love with the one person, you're already loving since years of a friendship, based on blind understanding and deep trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by love

**Author's Note:**

> After the SDCC 2015 and thanks to tumblr making my head spin with all the new Cherik and McFassy gif's, I just couldn't hold it anymore. I wrote this in seven hours last night and just gotten four hours sleep, so please be kind. Also, my dear readers already know - but if you knew with my stories - English isn't my first language. I'm just a young, german woman, with too much enthusiasm in writing. Especially Cherik and McFassy. (And I swear, I'm already really better in writing english, I'm just too lazy for correcting my latest stories.)
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope that you'll enjoy this as much, as I have enjoyed writing this, and I'm really, really excited for your reviews. May there be any misspellings, I swear I'm entirely sorry!!!
> 
> Thank you.

As Michael walked into the bar, his first instinct was to look for James. Michael knew he was late and the chance they may be still there was low. But he had told James over the phone that he would at least try to be there. At first he didn't find them, but then he remembered himself of James' new style and with that he found him by being the only shaven head present in the bar.

 

Instantly his lips spread into a smile, as he walked closer, winding himself through the full tables and ignoring some people who gaped at him. And just as he wanted to surprise James from behind, he got aware that his best friend sat on Nick's lap, who talked to some blond guy. Now it was on him to gape.

 

What … the fuck?

 

But before he got the chance to get more shocked about this, Jennifer threw one arm around him, declaring loudly his appearance. “Jo, it's Fassbender in the house!” Despite the mixed feelings in his stomach, Michael wrapped an arm around Jen's middle and kissed her on the head, hello. James and Nick, who still sat on the bench, suddenly turned around, for greeting him. “Hey, Michael.” Nick smiled, before continue his chatter, but Michael's attention laid fully on James, so it didn't really mattered.

 

“Hey, you've made it.” The smile, James threw at him, let him forget about his best friend, sitting on a lap that wasn't Michael's. Instead he walked up to the back of the bench to lay his hand in James' neck, running with his thumb smiling over the damp, but very soft skin there. “Yeah. I've tried it for you.” With his words, James just smiled even brighter, looking him deep in the eyes.

 

It was just later in the same night, while laying in the bed of the hotel he stayed in, that he thought about this weird, sinking feeling in his stomach, as he saw James sitting on Nick's lap. Michael knew very well, that James wouldn't replace him, just because he hasn't enough time for his friend. The last months were for them both not easy. They had both too much projects running. And even if they had time on set together, Bryan had made sure that they mostly only got together for a scene between Charles and Erik.

 

This, Michael could understand, because they may had done some shit on the set's. Both, First Class and Days of Future Past. But it was also the funniest and best time he ever had on a set. Never once he had filmed with someone who was closer to him, than with James. From the first second there was an understanding and trust, he never had with someone other than his family members. And of course he has made movies with friends, or later he has found a girlfriend on a set. But it wasn't ever like being together with James. Which was crazy and always made him extreme curious about what it was between them.

 

With a sigh, Michael rolled over onto his stomach, to take his phone and thumbing through his _What's App_ messages, which didn't took much time, since James was relatively up. Opening their last chat together he tried to think about something clever or original, but in the end just came out with ' _Thanks for pushing me to come_.'

 

Then, just as he wanted to lay his phone back, he saw that James got instantly online. Blinking, Michael watched the bright screen until he saw that James began to wrote an reply. ' _As if you didn't wanted to come yourself. ;-P_ ' Michael let out a laugh. He should have known for such an answer. And just as he wanted to reply himself, James did send another text. ' _No, honestly. It really made me happy to see you again._ ' Michael swallowed. He suddenly remembered Christmas last year. He had promised James to come by and he … hasn't. And it wasn't that James was someone who held a grudge for such things, but Michael just couldn't come. Couldn't … bear to sit and watch the happy family, he wasn't even a part of. It was dumb and maybe childish. 

 

Suddenly he remembered his chat with James, just to see him still online. ' _ Me, too. I've missed you _ .' It didn't even took James two seconds for his answer, which made Michael smile again in happiness. ' _ <3 I've missed you too, darling. :-* _ ' 

 

' _ :-D Goodnight, cupcake. _ ' Michael rolled back onto his back, as James did send his last text. ' _ You, too. Love you!! _ ' With this James got instantly offline and Michael blinked. Then he smiled again, before setting his phone back on the nightstand. After this the sleep came easily. Just like warm butterflies, filling his insides as he dreamed of James sitting in his lap and smiling brighter than the sun could shine. 

 

~*~

 

Michael pulled out his phone, while paying with the other hand for his coffee. Then he thumbed his screen open, before he laughed. ' _ Oh, the light's go down. In the moment we've lost and found. I just wanna be by your side, if this wings can fly … _ ' Taking his coffee, he turned around and walked out of the shop, while replying at James' message. ' _ You know it's not healthy to be drunk this early. I'm speaking from knowledge. _ ' Michael looked for cars, then crossed the street for walking to the park, where he searched for a bench. 

 

' _ You shoot me down but I won't fall. _ ' Again he blinked at the text, as another one came in. ' _ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. _ ' For a second he thought about writing back. But then he just shook his head and called James. 

 

His insides clenched in nervousness and worry, the longer James' took for the answer. Then, finally he answered the call and Michael couldn't help himself. “What's wrong?” For a second James was silent, then he heard something that sounded like a sniff, which made him sit up straight. “James? Are … are you crying?” 

 

“No!” Worried Michael's eyebrows rose by the tone. “Yes … and it's so … just forget it, okay. I need to go.” Before he even got the chance to say anything, James did end the call and Michael could just gape at his phone. After this he tried two more times, but at his third try, he heard James' mobile-box taking the call. With a sigh, Michael wanted to shove his phone back into his pocket, but then an idea came to him. 

 

With a lump in his throat he wrote Nick. ' _ Hey, could you please look for James? _ ' Michael thought about writing more. Maybe asking Nick, to give James a hug from him, but … alone the thought, made his throat even tighter. 

 

~*~

 

Michael tried to message James after this more often, but he just couldn't find the right words. He always wrote the same.  _ I miss you. You worry me here. I never worked with anyone who was so dear to me and I'm already missing you so much!  _

 

Sometimes he even did wonder, if this was the reason for their long gazes at each other. Or his need to touch James. Because he did already missed James, even if his best friend sat next to him. And it was his weekly call with his mother, which brought it up. “You know, my honey, I'll always love you, no matter what.” 

 

Michael turned the microwave off. “Thank you, mum. But how will this help me with James?” He pulled out the Chinese noodles and then sat at the isle of his kitchen, while waiting for an answer. 

 

“Just think about my words, when I ask you, if you not just love your best friend, but if you are in love with James. Think about it, because I know you two. And I know how you are together.” The noddles he have rolled up on his sticks, fell with a nasty sound back into the container, while his eyes stared into nothing. 

 

~*~

 

Michael thought about skipping the Comic Con. It was a low thought and in the end he didn't skipped it. He just tried not to get seen, which was nearly impossible by the amount of people. What he managed was to sneak into the area where James had his first interview about his new role as  _ Frankenstein _ . His heart did beat so fast, whenever he watched James' laughing or making some dirty jokes, Michael feared really for an infarct. Then, before James could walk off the stage, Michael switched backstage, where he waited in excitement for his friend. 

 

He heard James' laugh, seconds before he even saw his friend coming. And just as James turned to him, his steps stuttered shortly, before a bright smile spread out on James' face. Forgotten were the calls and sad messages. Instead Michael rushed forward, just like James did and they embraced each other hard. Michael wrapped his arms as tight as he could, without hurting James, around him, while enjoying James' warm breath warming the skin of his neck. For a moment he even missed James' soft, curly hair in the back of James' neck, where he usually buried his nose. Instead he pressed his nose against the soft skin there. Enjoying the fresh smell of lemon grass and James' himself. 

 

They both knew there were people around them. But it didn't seemed to matter, because they had their own things to do. And even if, Michael gave a shit what they may think. Slowly he trailed with one hand over James' back up, grazing with his fingertips the soft skin of his friend's neck, before letting his hand slipping lower again and then linger between his shoulder blades, and he could swear to feel James' smile against his shoulder. “It's so dump, and yet I'm already missing you.” Whispered Michael rough. Then he pulled slowly back, to look in James' watery, deep blue eyes. 

 

~*~

 

While Michael had an interview, he watched James from his eyesight and it was the tall guy, that pulled James in a crushing hug, that lead Michael into straightening in his chair and letting him at the same time fall to the side, as his elbow missed the surface of the glass. As soon, as the interview was over, Michael rushed from his stool, up to James, who smiled broadly at him. “Hey, Michael. This is Jesse. I've told you from him, he was my first flatmate in London.” 

 

He knew the guy from  _ House _ , but the name - he thinks - James has never mentioned. Nevertheless he greeted the guy with an tight handshake and smiled. “Hey.” For a second Jesse looked a little weird at him, before he nodded with a bright smile. “Ah, okay, you're the guy James cannot shut up talking about.” Quizzical Michael looked at James, who blushed a little bit, but still smiled. “Okay. I'm happy he has finally found a guy who looks out for him. You know, he's practical magnetic for accidents.” 

 

“Hey, that's not true!” James protested, but Michael couldn't help but to nod. “Yes, totally. You should have been on set. He's literally driving chaos in his wheelchair.” 

 

“Pardon?” While Jesse laughed, James crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Michael in played disbelieve. Michael just grinned. “Yes. Or have you forgotten that you drove over my cape and nearly strangled me with it?” Mocking with James, he watched, as his friend took a step closer at him. “This … was totally my interpretation about Charles wanting Erik to shut up. I mean he cannot jump out of his chair and punch you. You need to take what you get.” 

 

“Ah?” Michael grinned broader, while James nodded and blinked in victory up to him. “So … as you drove Bryan over it was also Charles' interpretation of a bad script?” 

 

“Exactly. I'm happy we're on the same page, my friend.” Michael couldn't help but laugh and for the very first time in a very long time, he just felt good. This was something he will miss. His bickering with James about their characters and just sharing a laugh. “Whatever you say,  _ cupcake _ .” With that he pulled James to his side, who elbowed him playful in the rips. 

 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he came.

 

~*~

 

Later the same day, on their way to a bar where they would meet up with their friends, he watched James, who already was a little bit tipsy. He sat next to Michael, legs spread and relaxed in his seat, while humming to the music playing on the radio. While Michael watched his best friend, he thought back to their interview at  _ Conan,  _ and James' words. 

 

_ I love him.  _

 

It definitely wasn't a 'I love you.' But he knows James now for nearly six years. And the way James has looked shortly at him, felt like the words were directed at Michael … not spoken for Charles feelings about Erik. His sight focused with his thoughts upon James' red lips, which seemed to shine wet in the soft light of the bypassing lanterns. And suddenly he asked himself how it would feel to kiss them. Taste their sweetness.

 

It wouldn't be the first time he kissed a man. Michael did so in  _ Shame _ . But that was a movie, and this right now, was not just his best friend, but also his married best friend. Slowly he broke his stare to look away, as he noticed James' open eyes. They were directed at him and even in the darkness of the cab, they looked very deep and very blue. 

 

Some people say there is a moment of totally peaces, before a storm comes down. 

 

So, while they just looked each other deep in the eyes, it was for Michael like the time stopped running. Before he even knew what happened, James leaned up to him and he could already taste his minty breath on his tongue, as the cab suddenly stopped and Michael wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the harsh stop that kept them for doing something very wrong, or if he should strangle the damn driver for denying him the chance to taste these sinful lips. 

 

~*~

 

A week later, Michael was already late for a scene Bryan wanted to shoot again, as he spotted James sitting outside of his trailer. One leg pulled up to his chest, while the other was stretched out and balanced a book. Michael stopped walking and turned fully around just to watch James - the way he sat there in totally peaces, headphones plugged in his ears, and just looking very comfortable with himself, and the world around him, let Michael smile in fondness for his friend. 

 

“That's creepy.” Michael didn't even heard Jennifer, so he jumped nearly out of his skin, before turning around at her and shrugging with his shoulders. “What do you mean?” 

 

Jennifer raised grinning an eyebrow. Then she nodded in direction of James. “You're staring at him. Always, when you think he's not looking. But believe me, he knows.” Michael blinked. Then he followed her to the set. “What does he know?” 

 

She looked at him as if she talked with a child, which made his cheeks nearly burn. Damn this woman! “You're goggle him out, Michael. And since there isn't anything you could do, which he's not aware of, because as soon as you're near him, nothing else matters to him.” 

 

“I'm not - he's my, I … you know … James and I - we're, it's not ...” Jennifer began to smile. Then she patted his arm in compassion. “Come on, Magneto, we need to make some scenes together.” Then she turned around, and Michael let out a sigh. Maybe it was good that it's came to an end. Because … he really would like to do something about this, but he wouldn't dare to destroy a marriage. He may be a playboy and did things, he wasn't really proud of. But this was different. He loved James. And he wanted him to be happy. 

 

Realizing what he needed to do, Michael pulled himself up and dived into his character. At least his emotions would be a good basis for this. 

 

~*~

 

Michael has just fallen asleep, as the door of his trailer got open. The footsteps that followed, were definitely James', who sank behind him onto the small bed, he laid on. “Can you move a little bit?” At the low voice of his friend, Michael pulled himself up and then slid a little bit more toward the wall of the trailer. 

 

His heart nearly exploded in his chest, as he watched James, kicking of his shoes and then laying down beside him. And it was just because of the lack of room, that James' side pressed against his hips through the blanket. 

 

For a long moment he could just stare at James, lying on his back and staring with a thoughtful expression at the ceiling, as if it could give him an answer to all his questions. “James ...” Michael swallowed, unable to say more, as watery blue eyes looked up to him and he felt so confused for a moment. Because not long ago they had shot together a scene, where Charles' looked exactly the same way up to Erik. With the only difference, that Charles' was dying in Erik's arms, telling him that he would be always the one thing that comes close to rage and serenity. 

 

“I love you.” James whispered suddenly and Michael opened his mouth, but the words didn't came. Then James sat suddenly up, which brought them so close together, that he could feel James' hot breath on his lips. Breathing deep in, James closed for a moment his impossible blue eyes, before opening them again and letting a tear falling down his cheek. “Michael …” The way James didn't closed his mouth, let him think, that he wanted nothing more but to continue whatever he wanted to say. Instead he just licked his lips in a nervous manner and Michael clenched his hands into fists, in hope, to do nothing wrong. 

 

But then James' gaze settled down on Michael's own lips, which broke something inside his chest. “Kiss m- ...” Before James could speak it out, he grabbed James' neck and broke the distance between them. As soon as their lips crashed together, something hard clenched his insides together, before letting it come loose into a heavy and very warm tingle, spreading through his whole body. 

 

While long fingers carded through his unkempt hair, he shoved James onto his back and settled between his long legs. The hand, that wasn't holding James' neck, took hold of his friend's left hip and Michael just couldn't help himself, as he ran with his thumb over the hard hipbone, before tighten his hold there, and enjoying the sinful moan, that James let out. 

 

In that moment Michael didn't knew if it was the sexual tension they seemed to hold for each other since the first scene they have filmed together. Or the dick-jokes. Or the mixed feelings, because after already two movies, it was really hard to tell Erik's emotions for Charles apart from those he held for James. 

 

His tongue slipped slowly inside of James' mouth, where he let it slide against James', which made him moan himself. If he would have known what an amazing kisser James would be, he would have begged for a damn scene of Erik and Charles making out. But right now, he just enjoyed the sweet taste, mixed with the minty taste of some gum, James has chewed on while filming. 

 

Suddenly the kiss got so heady, he barely got time to breath. But Michael feared what would happen, as soon as they would break apart. It was just as he felt terrible dizzy, that he broke the kiss and gasped breathlessly against James' wet lips. Instantly he got aware of his hard and aching erection, pressing unforgiving against James' hot and wide open thigh. 

 

Swallowing hard, Michael slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into James'. He was prepared to see there insecurity, maybe rejection. But instead he just saw pure desire, leaking through the dilated pupils. And then suddenly a deep and fucking delicate blush began to spread over James' cheeks, and it was then, as he felt the bulge pressing against his hip. 

 

He took a shaking breath, before leaning down again. But instead of kissing James hard like seconds before, Michael captured them in a very slow and tender kiss, which returned James instantly. Slowly he let his hand slid from James' neck, over his long throat to his collarbone. The soft sound he got in return, motivated him, for letting also his other hand roam over James' beautiful body. From his side, over his back, further down over his thighs. Michael categorized every reaction he got from every touch, while his member was so hard he felt like it would burst any second. But Michael just couldn't stop kissing James and enjoyed his noises. 

 

Just as James broke their second kiss, Michael let his lips slid down, over James' throat, where he simply licked over his skin, which made James throwing back his head and gripping Michael's hair desperate. “Hm!” He looked up to watch James biting his swollen lips and suddenly he just … he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. Slowly he rocked up against James' leg. In rising arousal he watched, as James opened his mouth in a silent moan, before closing for a moment his blue eyes hard. 

 

And just as Michael thought it couldn't get any hotter, James suddenly pushed Michael on his back, before settling on his lap and then kissing him again. His hands grabbed for James' hips, while he pushed himself up from the bed to thrust up, what made them both moan in union. Too loud, but Michael gave a shit, as he felt James' fingers pulling on his shorts. He, too, pushed the pajama bottoms off his friend, before taking James' hot cock in his hand and breaking the kiss again, as James finally has pulled Michael's shorts down enough, for freeing his already leaking cock. 

 

Michael even felt it twitching in desperate, longing for any touch, to get finally off. Because … never once before he gotten this aroused and hard, just by a kiss. But this … this was intense and Michael never felt like this before. 

 

But the touch, he longed so much for, never came. Slowly Michael opened his eyes, just to see James biting his lips hard and desperate and he feared it was too much. But then he could feel James' hot precome running down his fingers and the pulsating … and he understood that he wasn't alone. In a slow motion, James leaned down to him, while closing his beautiful blue eyes. “I fear … if I touch you, I'm coming.” Michael felt his own cheeks burn, by James' husky voice against his ear and closed his own eyes. It was the first time since their first kiss, that they spoke to each other. And still he feared so much for anything that could break the spell, but … it didn't seem to come, so Michael dared it. 

 

“I doesn't care ...” He whispered and blushed harder, as he heard his own voice this rough, before he pushed James' by his hips further down, so he could take them both inside his hand. And as soon, as his already wet, hot cock came in contact with James', his insides clenched hard together and he shoot his load so hard, he saw for a moment just bright, exploding stars. But then he felt James' long fingers gripping his shoulders, while moaning muffled, while biting him there and then bucking up, inside Michael's hand, before twitching and spattering his load all over Michael's fingers and already softening cock. 

 

Very slowly he pulled his hand between their bodies out, then whipping it at his bedsheets. Panting he breathed against James' already stubbly head, before kissing him there and then his forehead. “You have no idea … how hard I'm falling for you, every day a little bit more.” His voice was still husky and breathless and yet Michael didn't cared. Instead, he looked up to the ceiling, while for once being honest and brave enough for saying it out loud. 

 

“And I hate myself for being happy … that we're nearly finished with filming, because I … I cannot make out the border anymore. Between Erik's feelings for Charles and mine for you, because …” Very slowly James raised his head from Michael's shoulder, watching him very close. “I love you, James.” With that, he looked James into his eyes, which got watery again. “I love you so much, it's killing me every day, just by watching you. Or listening to your beautiful voice, your raspy laugh or singing songs always with wrong lyrics. Which by the way sounds sometimes terrible.” James let out a sudden laugh. Then he let his head fall back onto Michael's shoulder, where he felt not a second later the fabric of his T-Shirt getting soaked with tears. And it was then, when he couldn't hold back his own. 

 

“Ann … we're … getting divorced.” James told him with a broken sob, which made Michael close his eyes in consternation. “James … God, I'm so fucking sorry!” Frantic James shook his head, before raising it again and then pulling himself a little bit more up, so he could whip his cheeks his his own hand. “No it's not … we're still friends, you know. It's like this for a long time. And I always thought that nothing could be better, than being married to his best friend, but …” While James began to whip them both clean, with an old T-Shirt, that had laid near the bed on the floor of the trailer, Michael watched him in worry. 

 

After he had cleaned them both, James pulled Michael's shorts slowly over his cock, before covering his own with his bottoms, and then settling next to Michael. In his arms, he dared a glance in Michael's eyes. “You're my best friend. And maybe I should have known, at least after having more, and … very different fantasies about you, than my own wife, that there is something wrong.” Michael pulled James closer and realized by doing it, how perfect they fit together. “And then Christmas came and …” James closed again his eyes and Michael let out a soft noise. “I'm so sorry, James. But I couldn't bear to be there, watching you and … I just couldn't do it.” 

 

Wordlessly, James nodded. “It's okay. I mean … I was very disappointed that day. But not because of you, but myself, and Ann … she knew it even before I did realized what I feel for you.” 

 

“Because of our interviews together?” Michael asked softly, but James shook his head slowly, making a low and little bit embarrassed sound in the back of his throat. Curious he pulled back, so he could look at James, who blushed furiously. And then he did understand what he meant and felt his own face heat up. But also feeling his blood rushing down between his legs. “Have you …?” Michael asked slowly, not even sure how to finish his sentence, but James just bit his lip nervously, then licking it. Making the situation not really easier for Michael.

 

“I wanted just … you know … I got curious and …” James pulled his hands over his face, before groaning and Michael wished he would feel compassion with James, but instead the thought alone, what he would say, made him hard again. “It felt so good and then I thought suddenly about you and I … came with your name, wishing it was you, fucking me.” 

 

Michael let out a furious groan, before pushing James down again and swearing. “God damn it, James! Could you please, for once in your life not ...” He grabbed his friend's wrists, only to press them down onto the mattress, next to James' head and then pushing himself between his already willingly, spread legs. “Do you really …?” 

 

The way James looked at him, made his cock twitch in interest. “I want you to fuck me, Michael.” For a second he tightened his hold on James' wrists, what made him loosen his grip instantly, but James just shook his head. “No … I …” Again he bit his red lips and Michael swallowed by his hunger for what James wanted him to do with him. Because … god, what had he thought about this? How desperate he has masturbated sometimes even on the toilets on set, just to get a clear head. “I want you to … to hold me down, while you … please?” 

 

With an groaning sound, Michael pushed himself up, only to manhandle James onto his stomach, and then pushing the T-Shirt up, his friend wore. With every inch of exposed skin, Michael's mouth began to water. For as long as he could, he watched his own fingers, until he just couldn't hold himself back anymore, he leaned down to lick over freckled, pastry white skin, which tasted a little bit salty but sexy. “Ah ...” James did let out a soft moan, with every wet kiss he placed over James' back, until he pushed the fabric high enough, for pulling it over James' head and throwing it careless to the side. 

 

The only light, that came in, was from a bright lantern on set - always annoying the hell out of Michael, because it made falling asleep harder by it's brightness. But now … for letting him see all those freckles, spread over James' neck, the back and shoulders … Michael was never happier for this lantern. Ignoring his heavy erection, he let his hands roam over James' perfect soft skin, slowly down, to his hips, where he pulled James slowly into a kneeling position. Then he leaned once again down, over his back and kissed downward, while his fingers slid into James' pajama bottoms. 

 

“Oh god … you're not doing ... what I think you want to do?” James' voice was so rough, that he sounded more Scottish than British and it made Michael grin against the last knob of his friend's spine. Then he slowly opened his mouth and placed a wet kiss there, which made James bucking his rear back up and moaning loudly into the pillow he pressed his face in. This alone encouraged Michael, into spreading James' perfect round cheeks apart, before letting his tongue continue it's way down, over James' already twitching puckered hole. Shaking, James spread his legs wider, while pushing his rear back into Michael's face and he made a soft noise himself, by the arousal he felt just for tasting James' so heavy, and rich flavor. 

 

His fingers grabbed James' cheeks a little harder, while his tongue got nearly sucked in, by the way James' hole contracted and Michael couldn't wait for burring his aching cock inside this perfect ass. Slowly he began to fuck him with his tongue, before pulling it out and sucking at his tender skin there and then again pushing with his tongue inside. James' noises began to sound desperate and more breathless, than ever, as Michael pulled again out, only to rub with his wet thumbs over the twitching, dark red opening. “God … please … please … Michael.” 

 

The broken and husky voice of James, made him aware of his own arousal, he tried his best to ignore. But it was so hard when being face to face to something so sexy. In the end he pushed frantic his shorts down, before whipping his own seed from his tip and then slowly pressing with his thumb into James' hole. “Ahhh!” An intense shock of pleasure run through his body, by the feeling of James' wet and, tight heat surrounding his thumb. Then he slowly pushed it as deep, as he could get. His sight fell from James' tight balls down, between the spread legs, where James' cock already dripped in long, white threads onto his sheets and Michael licked his lips in hunger. 

 

He never would have thought, he could be this hungry for a cock, but … fuck. This was James. And Michael always did found him attractive as hell. And if there would be anyone, he would like to have gay sex with … it always would be James. But this wasn't just about sex, arousal or pure desire. It was about being finally together with the one he's more in love, than with anyone person ever before. 

 

Slowly, after a few seconds of letting James' getting used to his thumb, be began to pull it out, only to push it back inside for fucking him slowly with it. “Hm … oh god … please … please … more, I need … I'm coming … even before you'll … filling me … so please, just … agh!” Michael moaned himself, as he pushed his other thumb inside of James' tight hole and began to stretch him. 

 

The more he stretched him, the more breathlessly James' noises got and Michael just couldn't bear it anymore. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of the red, twitching hole, only to take in hurry off his own T-Shirt, because he wanted nothing more, but to feel James' wet and hot back stretching and rubbing against his naked chest, when he would fuck him. Throwing also his shorts away, Michael took his cock in his hand and guided it directly between James' ass cheeks. There he rubbed his hard length over the hot rim, until his sensitive tip made contact with James' hole and he slowly pushed inside. 

 

“Michael!” His lids fell closed, by the intense feeling, of the wet heat surrounding just his tip and Michael really needed to hold himself back from fucking deep into James. Nevertheless, how breathtaking he looked, with his arms stretched out over his hairless and still beautiful head, holding himself steady against the wall, while his head hung low and made his back stretch even longer. 

 

His own hands shook, as he slid with them James' sides up, over his strong arms, until he took hold of his fists, pushing his own fingers between James's. Only then he shoved his entire erection into James, letting him see stars. 

 

Michael would lie if he would say, he wouldn't enjoy sex because of the intense feelings of heat and wetness surrounding his cock. But never before it was like this. And it still amazed him that this was real. Slowly he pulled out of James, only to thrust back inside, making them both moan in union. Hard he felt his own fingers clenched on, while he buried his face between James' shoulder blades, kissing and licking him there and enjoying the feeling whenever James pushed himself back at Michael - tighten his own balls with this moves. 

 

After the first thrusts, Michael got faster, before pulling one hand back and gripping one of James' hips, for holding him in a vice grip. His forehead sank into James' neck, as he fucked deeper and harder into him, making him moan louder. Then he seemed finally to found the right angle, as James suddenly shouted something, before gripping Michael's fingers hard and then climaxing all over Michael's sheets. He only did last one more thrust inside of James' hard clenching hole, where he came so strong, he lost for a second the ability to hear his own, loud moan. 

 

Breathlessly, he sank onto James' back, trying to get at least enough air back into his lungs, for not blacking out. But hey … for someone near the fortieths, he did it well, Michael thought with a private smile. Then he pulled very slowly and very careful out of James, who let out a soft whimper, but nothing else. “Was it what you've had in mind?” Michael dared to ask, while letting himself fall to the side, before pulling James close against his chest and trowing his blanket over their bodies. 

 

“No.” James answered very silently, which made Michael going suddenly still. “Much better.” James continued and now he could hear the smile, so he held himself back from slapping that gorgeous ass for James' being such an little shit. Instead he just wrapped his arms tighter around James' form and smiled. “Good.” 

 

Sleep came after this faster than ever. And never before he felt this sheltered … 

 

~*~ Bonus ~*~

 

“How are you?” Michael's voice was rough, but he thought this was the perfect tone for this conversation. Slowly he walked up to the broad, four poster bed, feeling suddenly insecure of what to do. So he just looked into James' impossible, blue eyes, trying to ignore the paleness of the rest of his face. But he looked indeed better than … No, he couldn't think about  _ this _ . It still made his insides clenching and his power itch for something to destroy. 

 

For a long moment James just held his gaze, before looking down and shaking softly his head. “Erik … you don't need to stay any longer, just because you feel responsible for what happened.” As James' soft, honey filled voice sayed these things, he balled for a second his hands into fists, then he shook his head in disbelieve. 

 

“Then read me.” In an instant James looked up to him, only to open his mouth in protest, but Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, and took one of James' hands inside his own. Looking deep into his beautiful, deep blue eyes, which gotton from second to second more watery. “Tell me I'm only here because you died in my arms, and not because it should have been like this from the very beginning, Charles.” 

 

James' hand began to shook, as Michael closed it into his own, feeling his own heart bursting because of his love for this beautiful creature. “I want to be by your side … Charles.” They were closer than never before and he could swear to feel James' shaken breath on his lips. 

 

“Then … you're staying, because ...” James' whisper made him close his eyes, while laying his other hand upon James' soft cheek and watching his teary eyes filling with hope and deep affection. 

 

“Yes.” Michael just said, before closing the distance and capturing James' soft lips with his own. Because he loved him. From the very beginning. He did so many things wrong. Over and over again. Always running away from the one thing that mattered the most to him, that he didn't even realized how deep he did hurt his friend with it. And he was tired from running away anymore. 

 

As they broke apart again, he watched James' slowly licking his lips, while gazing at him with tender eyes and it was the sudden silence that made them both realize something. 

 

“Eh … cut?” Singer mumbled slowly, while James fell with his back against the headboard of the bed, hiding a big, smug grin behind his hand, before letting it fall back into his lap. “Hey, can we keep this in the cut-out scenes? I'm sure the shippers will be exploding, watching Erik and Charles finally kissing.” 

 

Michael cupped his forehead while shaking his head and laughing in disbelieve over James' freakish cute affection for their characters being madly in love with each other. But hey, at least everyone would know that they were canon.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 


End file.
